The present invention relates to filter devices for waste water treatment tanks, and more particularly, to a level control alarm in combination with a filter element for a waste water treatment facility.
A large number of treatment devices are known for use in combination with a waste water treatment tank to remove particulates or solid materials therein. One particular useful filter for use in combination with waste water treatment tanks is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,357. This filter is conveniently provided in flow communication with an outlet from the waste water treatment tanks. However, no matter how satisfactorily designed these prior art filters are, most of them become clogged with particulate materials over a given period of time. And, the fact that a filter device is clogged is usually not discovered until after the stagnant level within the tank rises sufficiently above the lowest inlet level into the tank, thereby preventing the incoming waste water from flowing into the tank.